


Вселенная и Время

by LionJ



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, some dark shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionJ/pseuds/LionJ
Summary: Клара Клейтон, что должна была умереть в далёком тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят пятом году, но вместо этого отправилась вместе с Доком в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятый, вынуждена будет узнать, что случается, когда идешь наперекор Вселенной, Времени и одному определенному мальчишке.





	1. Вселенная и Время ненавидят беглецов

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Universe and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353724) by [iginita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/iginita)



> Пытался написать лайтовый ангст, да не вышло.  
> Упс.
> 
> ____
> 
> There's a translation by beautiful @iginita

Вселенная ненавидит тех, кто вмешивается в поток времени. Время ненавидит тех, кто нарушает его ход.

Док должен был помнить об этом. Он же ученый, черт возьми! Гений, создавший машину, мать её, времени. Но он помнил лишь одно — как пахнет лавандовая веточка с именем простой учительницы Клары. Он не помнил о всей ярости пространственно-временного континуума, который ненавидит беглецов из своих эпох.

Но Марти помнил. Он отлично помнил каждый раз, когда его избивал один из многочисленных Танненов. Помнил, как исчезали его брат и сестра, помнил, каково это — исчезать самому. Он помнил все те разы, когда всего несколько минут — ужасных, отвратительных, панических — считал, что потерял Дока навсегда. Вселенная наказывала его. Каждый чертов раз.

Поэтому Марти помнил. А Док — нет. Поэтому он притащил грёбаную любительницу Жюля Верна, которая должна была умереть ещё в 1885, назад в будущее. В родной 1985 год. Он обещал, что не пойдёт на поводу у собственных чувств. А Марти, этот глупый, глупый мальчишка, поверил. Он поверил, потому что когда Док попросил избавиться его от альманаха — он сделал это. Да, с сожалением и досадой, но сделал. Потому что Док попросил. Но от Клары Эметт Браун отказаться не смог. И… да, в глубине своей души МакФлай ненавидел её за то, что та так быстро завоевала сердце Дока. Его Дока. Рядом с которым он был уже не первый год, к которому привязался, как щенок. Гениального ученого, который так просто отдал своё сердце женщине, которую знал всего пару дней. Он позволил ей увидеть ДеЛореан, позволил ей увидеть 1985, позволил ей увидеть своё сердце.

Марти МакФлай ненавидел Клару Клейтон. Вселенная ненавидела Клару Клейтон. Время ненавидело Клару Клейтон.

Кларе Клейтон было суждено умереть в 1885 году и отдать своё имя ущелью. Но вместо этого она оказалась в 1985 году, где быть ей было не положено. И за это наказание будут нести все, кто был к этому причастен. А сама Клара пожалеет, что напуганные змеёй лошади не неслись к обрыву быстрее.


	2. Вселенная и Время не прощают тех, кто согрешил против них

Джениффер смеётся, говоря, что Док смотрит на Клару так же, как Марти — на Дока. Марти отшучивается и приглашает её в кино. Они смотрят ужастик про Фредди, Джениффер на особо страшных моментах вскрикивает и жмётся к МакФлаю. Они целуются, и Марти кажется, что он слышит, как угрожающе потрескивает мелкими молниями Пространство. Время гудит где-то у него в грудине, не давая полностью расслабиться и насладиться жаром девичьего тела рядом с собой. Он отстраняется и на разочарованный взгляд Джениффер лишь нервно улыбается, пытаясь скрыть страх. Что-то плохое обязано случиться.

Когда Клара мило ему улыбается и объясняет, что «Эмметта нет, он так занят! Он приучает меня к нынешним обычаям, и поэтому он решил съездить в магазин, чтобы показать мне несколько выдающихся изобретений вашего века. Ещё он обещал показать мне некого Рэя Брэдбэри. Как мило, не правда ли?», грудь Марти пылает от ярости Вселенной и Времени. Он видит, чувствует, _знает_ , что Клара будет умирать в муках. Он знает, что случится это совсем скоро. Он видит, как из её глаз льются кровавые слёзы, а одежда стекает на пол чёрной жижей. Марти улыбается ей в ответ, и уходит, чтобы поскорее успокоить гул во всём теле.

Марти сталкивается с Доком случайно. МакФлай просто бродит по парковке рядом с торговым центром, с тоской вспоминая время, когда Эмметт Латроп Браун принадлежал только ему и науке. Док выходит из «Одинокой Сосны» с огромными бумажными пакетами и счастливой улыбкой. Он не замечает Марти, пока тот сам не подходит и бросает почти забытое «Привет, Док». В груди вместо жгучего пламени — ледяная пустыня. Холодно. Разговор выходит скомканным и пустым. Док торопится, а Марти никак не может заставить себя хотя бы улыбнуться. Ему кажется, что вместо Клары Клейтон умирает он. Ему кажется, что так будет даже лучше.

Через неделю у мисс Клейтон начинается лихорадка. Она бредит, просит прощения у Мироздания и почему-то лично у Марти. Клара, ах, бедняжечка Клара, она плачет всё то время, пока находится в сознании, она воет и умоляет прекратить яростный крик в её голове. Эмметт сидит у её постели ночами напролёт, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить её страдания. Врачи уже ничего не могут сделать. Сосуды в глазах Клары лопаются, и когда Марти наконец приходит навестить умирающую и видит разодранную в клочья плоть, он знает, что монстры внутри него успокоились. Они довольно урчат, видя, как хрупкое тело сотрясают рыдания и скручивает судорогой. Марти страшно. Потому что он знает, что ему нравится это зрелище больше, чем что-либо. Что Вселенная и Время поселились в его ненависти к этой бедной женщине, что именно с его помощью они убили её.

Ему ничуть не жаль.


	3. Вселенная и Время бывают благосклонны к носителям их воли

Клара Клейтон умирает. Со слезами и кровью в глазах. С сорванным голосом и разодранными до костей руками.

Вселенная продолжает обволакивать разум Марти, потрескивая вокруг его головы мелкими молниями. Время продолжает жить в его груди, баюкая по ночам, когда из-за аромата лаванды, что расцвела под окном, становится невозможно уснуть самому.

Эмметт вспоминает. Вспоминает, с чем он с таким безрассудством играл. Вспоминает, что путешествия во времени не терпят слабостей. Что его любовь к миловидной женщине-учёному и была главной слабостью, за которую он поплатился. И Эмметт продолжает вспоминать. Он вспоминает всё. Взгляд Марти, умоляющий о помощи. Его синяки под глазами и вымученную улыбку. Дрожащие руки и рваное дыхание. Его… отсутствие. Когда в последний раз мальчишка появлялся у него после появления Клары? Один, два раза? Когда в последний раз просто находился рядом, насвистывая заевшую мелодию, пока сам Эмметт создавал нечто новое и обязательно гениальное? И ответы на эти вопросы пугают. Пугает то, что стоит за всем этим. Пугает осознание. Марти ушёл, оставляя Дока наедине с его счастьем. И это убивало мальчишку так же, как лихорадка сжигала Клару заживо. Оставив Марти наедине со своими мыслями, с осознанием количества совершенных в этой и многих других реальностях ошибок, он обрёк его на безумие. И это была только его вина.

В этот раз Эмметт первым приходит на парковку. Он сидит там до глубокой ночи, вглядываясь в звёзды и пытаясь понять, в какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк. Когда он только создал ДеЛориан? Когда позвал Марти с собой в путешествие? Когда дважды помог ему переместиться во времени? Когда только познакомился с ним? Или когда познакомился с Кларой? Или когда решил всё же не бросать ни Марти, ни Клару, а отправиться в будущее с обоими?

Когда на парковку приходит Марти, поломанный, обессиленный, Браун кидается к нему, не в силах наблюдать за ослабевшим мальчишкой. МакФлай в его руках расслабляется и успокаивается, словно из его тела вынимают раскалённый прут, мешающий жить и мыслить. У Марти затуманенный, словно от чудовищной боли, взгляд и подрагивающие пальцы, которыми он цепляется за куртку Дока. У него холодные губы и горячий язык, которые на вкус немного отдают полынью. Доку кажется, что именно такие на вкус безумие и отчаяние. И до него наконец окончательно доходит, в какой момент всё пошло не так. Всё началось тогда, когда он сделал неверный выбор, причинив боль Марти, которого, видимо, оберегал не только он.

Диван в гараже Дока скрипит под ними так же, как скрипел под умирающей Кларой. Марти с упоением наслаждается этим звуком и снова лезет целоваться. Ему хорошо, ему просто отлично, молнии, окружавшие его голову, словно нимбом, исчезли точно так же, как исчезло гудение в груди. А ведь стоило всего раз пойти на поводу у своих желаний, и звери в нём успокоились и отступили, поощряя.

В итоге Марти оказался любовником не только Эмметта Брауна, но и Вселенной и Времени, что лишь иногда давали знать о себе, когда под окнами вновь цвела чертова лаванда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока перечитывал, чтобы скинуть сюда, понял, насолько я ДРАМА КВИН.


End file.
